This invention relates to a method of treating diabetes and/or hyperglycemia in warm-blooded animals using the compound 5-[1-hydroxy-2-(isopropylamino)ethyl]anthranilonitrile, having the structure: ##STR1## as well as pharmacologically acceptable acid-addition salts thereof.
The compound 5-[1-hydroxy-2-(isopropylamino)ethyl]anthranilonitrile is disclosed and claimed in German Pat. No. 2,261,914, together with methods for its preparation and stated utility for enhancing blood circulation and as bronchodilator, analgesic, sedative, antipyretic, antiphlogistic and antitussive agent in warm-blooded animals.
Its utility for enhancing the growth rate of meat-producing animals and/or improving the efficiency of feed utilization thereby is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,222 and its utility for increasing lean meat deposition and or improving lean meat to fat ratio in animals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,819.
However, none of the above disclosures indicate or suggest that 5-[1-hydroxy-2-(ispropylamino)ethyl]anthranilonitrile, its derivatives, salts or congeners would be useful for the treatment of diabetes or hyperglycemia.